


Chance

by purebl00d



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purebl00d/pseuds/purebl00d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Ron had come after Draco instead of Harry?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

His chest felt too tight, constricting him. He wanted to scream but his lungs wouldn’t allow anything more than small gasps to enter, leaving him feeling breathless and panicked. Wrenching his jumper over his head, he lamented over his family’s chance of survival, come his failure. A sob of despair tore itself from his throat at the thought of his impossible task and he gripped the sink tighter in an attempt to ground himself.

_Why do they always have to meddle? Of course they have to try and save the day again._

The minute that Draco had seen the trio questioning Bell he had jerkily hurled himself back through the Great Hall doors and had practically ran into Myrtle’s bathroom, uncaring of the confused onlookers. He only hoped the trio hadn’t noticed and followed him; he doubted he could hold back his break down any longer.

_Shit._

He could hear a set of hurried footsteps approach him as he felt tears slide down his cheeks. Hastily scrubbing at his face with his arm, he spun around to face his pursuer, masking his face to look as if his life wasn’t collapsing around him.

Only Weasley appeared a moment later, his hand clenched tightly around his drawn wand and clearly furious. However, when he saw Draco’s face his anger seemed to melt into confusion, eyebrows furrowed and mouth slightly open as if he had lost the words he had planned to say.

After a long moment of silence, Weasley finally spoke. “Malfoy? Um, are you,” a pause, “crying?”

Draco felt his cheeks flame in embarrassment and he spat out in a shaky voice, “Of course not, Weasel. Just because you’re used to Potter blubbering nonstop doesn’t mean we're all as pathetic."

Not rising to the bait, Weasley acted as if he hadn't heard him. “You did it, didn’t you?”

Put off by the sudden question, he stuttered, “Did what? I don’t know what nonsense you’re talking about!” Despite his attempts of sounding as haughty as usual, his denial only made him sound guiltier.

Weasley let out a heavy sigh, his shoulders lowered and his whole body seemed to release the tension he had been holding. He gave the blonde a plaintive look and Draco felt his heart lurch. Pity leaked throughout his expression and Weasley, instead of attacking, sedately put his wand into his pocket while taking a small step forward.

“W-what are you doing?” Draco croaked. He felt crowded, the sink pressed into his back as Weasley approached him soothingly; as if he were calming a wild animal.

Holding out his hand, showing appeasement, he spoke in a pacifying voice, “The Order can help you- Dumbledore can help you.”

Draco surveyed Weasley’s hand with a mixture of longing and hesitance. If he took this opportunity it could mean safety for him and his parents; Dumbledore would protect them, wouldn’t he? Would Draco have to become a double agent, spy for the Order? He doubted he had the ability for that.  What if they weren’t significant enough to winning the war, would they be turned away? If he chose this then he wouldn’t be able to turn back, the Dark Lord would surely find out and Draco doubted he would allow them back with open arms.

As if understanding his confliction, Weasley broke the silence again. “You wouldn’t be forced into anything, Draco, but we could save you, please.”

_Curse his puppy dog eyes._

The use of his forename reassured him and his eyes flickered to Weasley’s outstretched hand again.

“Why would you want to help me, after everything I’ve done? Everything my family has done?”

A sheepish grin appeared on Weasley’s face and he mumbled out “One less Death Eater, y’know? Every bit helps.”

Draco wasn’t sure if what Weasley was offering was as straightforward as he presented it, surely acceptance into Dumbledore’s ranks wouldn’t be that easy. Besides, anything with the Golden Trio involved was rarely simple and inevitably ended in disaster.

Yet, when he looked at Weasley, with his too short trousers and face full of freckles, he found something disgustedly endearing.

_Damn you, Weasel._

Closing his eyes, Draco took a deep breath, subsequently a risky chance too, and reached out a trembling hand to Weasley’s. A firm but comforting grip enclosed around it, the redhead’s skin warmed his where they met.

Maybe he had made the wrong choice; maybe he had doomed his family. Though, as he opened his eyes and looked into Weasley’s he knew that at least he would enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2

Despite Draco’s scepticism, Dumbledore had done has Weasley promised. His parents had been taken to a ‘secure refuge’ as the daft old man had reassured him, while he had to hole up with the Weasley’s in the gloomy Grimmauld Place. Even though Weasley had soothed him by saying his family weren’t going to randomly attack him, he still felt restless and on edge as neared the house with Granger, Potter, Weasley and his sister. The almost decaying and abandoned building didn’t help put him at ease and he glanced at Weasley only to be met with cheerful, slightly nervous, blue eyes.

“Everything’s gonna be fine,” Weasley murmured, both to himself and Draco, as the other three spoke amongst themselves.

Draco sent a skeptical glance in his direction before looking back at the precarious house. He had travelled with the Golden Trio and had yet to meet Mr or Mrs Weasley. Draco felt apprehensive about meeting a couple who his family had so openly ridiculed and mocked but quickly accepted that they were far better than the Dark Lord.

He almost jumped when he felt long, warm fingers curl around his own and squeeze comfortingly, before darting back. Once again he was staring into Weasley’s- he supposed he shoud be calling him Ron now considering he had saved him from certain miserable suffering... Well then, he found himself fixated on _Ron’s_ admittedly nice eyes.

“Trust me, yeah? No one will hurt you, well, maybe Fred and George but they’ve moved out now so they can't do much. No one else would try and get you. Maybe. Oh, hey, you’re gonna be around for Bill and Fleur’s wedding, aren’t you? You can help us set everything up, there's so much to do, and-

“You’re babbling, Weaselbee,” Draco interrupted, looking up at the ginger coyly. Alright, so maybe he wasn't quite ready to call him Ron yet. “’Everything’s gonna be fine’, didn’t you say?”

Ron snorted and shot Draco a smirk, turning away from him as they reached the house, Ron went to knock on the door. Barely a second later, Molly Weasley enveloping everybody in a hug, starting from her children to Potter to Granger and then she hesitated. It was only second before Draco, too, was being surrounded and embraced but the tension had already been made evident.

“Well, don’t just stand there! Come in, come in!” Molly stood back and ushered them in, Draco staying to Ron’s side like a lost lamb.

“Nice to see you, mum,” Ron said as he gave her a peck on the cheek. A similar greeting echoed from the others and the Slytherin found himself giving a shy smile. He felt undesirable and unwanted and in a sense he knew he was, but Ron had promised him that he’d be kept safe here and, though it might lead to his or some else’s doom, as the redhead’s plans so often did, Draco believed him.

“Go upstairs and unpack, I’ll call you down for something to eat; I swear you all get thinner every time I see you!” Everyone had already clambered up the first staircase by the time Molly had finished speaking and rushing to pick their rooms before they could be taken.

“Ron, do you think I could share a room with y…” Draco’s words trailed off as he saw Ron and Potter careen through a doorway, their laughing and joking drowning out the blonde’s question. The Slytherin’s shoulders sagged in disappointment and his cheeks flushed but he felt relief that at least no one had heard him embarrass himself even though he felt the unintentional rejection hit him like a Stinging Jinx.

Instead, he shuffled into an unoccupied room and sat heavily on the archaic bed, sighing and dropping his suitcases next to him. He was surprised that no cloud of dust surrounded him as he sat, thanking Merlin that they at least kept the house somewhat clean. _At least they aren’t murderers, I suppose._ Unlike most of his family, he thought dejectedly.

 _What am I doing here?_ He knew his presence cast a shadow over the already sombre house. _Where are my parents? Dumbledore said they would be safe but to what extent can I trust him; he clearly doesn’t care about us, what with Potter being his main concern. Would he take what information father had about the Dark Lord and dismiss us like a broom past its prime? No, he’s more righteous than that. All I can do is wait until something happens- good or bad. Merlin, I just hope they’re okay._

Deciding that he didn’t have the stomach for Mrs Weasley’s food right now, no matter how delicious Ron had claimed it was, he slid out of his shoes and laid back on the creaking bed. It took him seconds for sleep to overcome him; the stress he had carried throughout the day had left him feeling drained and tired and he knew he wouldn’t be missed anyway.

~~~

_Images flashed in Draco’s mind, darting away before he could figure out which were memories or fiction. He saw his father on his knees, begging the Dark Lord for forgiveness, a breath of the proud man he used to be. His mother trying to hide choking tears as he is branded permanently with the dark mark. Bellatrix giggling hysterically as the Muggle Studies professor is swallowed whole on their dining table. His parent's screamings in agony as the Dark Lord punished them yet again._

_“Draco!”_

_They were crying out for him, calling his name desperately, he could hear it echoing throughout his head._

 “Draco!”

Draco startled awake from his nightmare, gasping and clutching the sheets. All he could feel was hands everywhere, touching him, grabbing him. He looked around in panic, trying to desperately pull away, but calmed his struggles after he spotted it was only Ron. The ginger was rubbing small circles into his shoulder while mumbling nonsensical calming things and it was only when the ginger told him to breathe that he realised he wasn’t.

“You okay?” Draco might’ve laughed at Ron’s concerned look and panic in his voice if he had had the breath for it but instead just nodded shakily. He figured too late that he had been screaming in his sleep as tried to swallow but his throat burned in protest. Ron pulled his sleeves over his hands and gently wiped the blonde’s damp cheeks, taking more care than Draco would have expected from him.

“Let’s get you some water, yeah? I came up to check on you, since you missed dinner and…” his voice became quieter, as if embarrassed, and Draco had to strain to hear him. “Well, I was kinda worried about you,” his voice trailed off sheepishly.

The redhead swiftly leapt up, red staining the tips of his ears, then went to get him a glass of water, which Draco accepted eagerly, and then gingerly sat back down on the bed. Ron looked at him dolefully for a moment, before speaking.

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

Immediately, Draco shook his head.

“No, no, it’s fine- I’m fine,” despite his attempts to make his voice strong it still came out croaking and shaky.

Ron didn’t look convinced but he let the subject slide. “Well, I'm here if you need me, okay? Though I'm a bit naff at talking about feelings 'n stuff... Are you hungry? Mum’s kept your food warm for you, if you are.”

Draco shook his head again, “Not just yet, I think I need some time to gather myself.”

“Oh, yeah! Sorry, you probably want to be left along for a bit, don’t you?” _No, please don’t go._

“Just for now. I could join you later though…” Draco paused and looked into Ron’s eyes, “if that’s alright?”

Ron’s face lit up at the idea and he said enthusiastically, “Yeah! I’ll tell the guys and we can play Exploding Snap or chess or something else if you want.”

"Oh." Draco tried to hide his apprehension at the idea of spending time with the others and forced out a strained, “I suppose, if no one’s bothered by me.”

“Nah,” the ginger seemed unconcerned about his worries, “they’ll get used to you soon enough, don’t worry.”

Ron seemed to take that as a cue to leave, jumping up and grinning down at Draco. “I’ll see you later then,” he said while nearing the door.

Draco shot him a half-hearted smile back and puffed out “You’ll be lucky, Weasley.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this wasn't too out of character! And that you enjoyed it, of course. I'm in the middle of exams so updates might be few and rare for a while, thank you for your patience <3


	3. Chapter 3

He had never regretted agreeing to something more. Forget joining the Death Eaters, this was absolutely his worst decision to date. _Merlin, I’m so stupid. What am I even doing here?_

As Draco peered around the room and at the other people around him he could only feel his anxiety increase. They were doing their best to try to act normal; he had to give them that. Granger kept trying to initiate hesitant conversations about Arithmancy and other safe subjects the like. Despite the stiffness in the attempted ‘friendly chats’, the blonde was grateful for the distraction. No one else had spoken to him yet, not that he was complaining, but there had been many slanted glances in his direction that showed the rooms tension.

Ron had looked pitifully in his direction a few times but soon got distracted by Potter talking avidly at him. Draco caught an odd word about Quidditch and various other topics as they spoke animatedly but couldn’t grasp anything specific.

After an hour of sitting in awkwardly with ex-enemies in mostly silence, he decided he had stayed long enough to seem polite and quickly excused himself. Walking swiftly while attempting to look like he wasn’t desperate to leave, he strode back to his room. In his haste, he slammed the door shut and then winced. He didn’t want to seem rude; they had allowed him here out of kindness, after all.

However, he was faced with a new problem; what to do. Even though talking to Granger and eavesdropping on Weasley and Potter’s convocation wasn’t that thrilling, it was better than nothing. He supposed he could explore the library, he had been meaning to take a look at it since he arrived. It wouldn’t rival the Malfoy library but he would work with what he had.

It took him a while to even find the room, first wandering into one with a selection beheaded, taxidermy animals and being completely traumatised. When he finally did locate it he was pleasantly surprised with the range of books that he came across.

He managed to waste a few hours lounging on the dusty armchair, skimming through the yellowing pages of the old books that were vaguely entertaining before he was back to where he started. Being bored out of his mind.

Luckily for him, Mrs Weasley called from down stairs for everyone to come down to dinner before the boredom could overwhelm him too much.

~~~  
Draco was lost in thought when he heard footsteps thumping up the stairs.

Without knocking, Ron flung through the doorway and was already starting to talk before he properly entered the room.

“Hey, are you alright? You left so quickly earlier,” concern was clear in his voice.

The blonde nodded, shock of the sudden entrance causing him to subconsciously grab his left arm. Ron noticed the action and worry flickered in his eyes.

The quietness of the room was almost unbearable, so many unsaid things lay between them.

After a few moments of silence, Ron broke it with a mumbled question.

“Do you wanna know how I knew you needed help?” The ginger had turned quiet, an unusual occurrence.

The question surprised Draco and his curiosity was spiked.

“Well, of course I want to know! Who wouldn’t after you bait them with a question like that,” the blonde huffed.

Ron let out a puff of laughter, but it seemed half-hearted and weak compared to his earlier warmth.

“You’ve been looking so…” the Gryffindor paused, as if searching for the word, “quiet lately. You weren’t even starting shit with Harry; that was a pretty obvious sign that something was wrong. I guess, I realised what an impact you were in my life, even if it was negative. It was kinda nice to have some petty fights, got my mind off the darker stuff. So when you weren’t there…”

Draco listened to Ron’s earnest confession, shocked that his mindless bullying caused anything but pain.

“I dunno, you were necessary, in your own way” Ron shrugged, “Loosing that, loosing you, meant all I could think about was what might happen, what _is_ happening with You-Know-Who. I can't let myself get caught up in it, otherwise...”

They sat in silence for a long time, Draco soaking in the words.

“I’m… I’m glad it was you,” the blonde said hesitantly, looking up at Ron shyly.

The corner of the ginger’s mouth quirked into a wry smile, “Doubt it would’ve gone very well if it had been Harry instead.”

Draco snorted, “Probably would’ve started duelling.”

“Bet you’d have absolutely wrecked the bathroom,” Ron chuckled. “Broken all the sinks.”

“Flooded the whole place. Would’ve been a disaster,” the Slytherin giggled.

“S’pose it was best I came along then instead,” Ron joked with fake confidence, “came and saved the day, like usual.”

Draco watched Ron’s face, smiling an honest smile, laughing with him.

“My hero,” he replied honestly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very late update! I had such bad writers block with this chapter :\ Apologies if it isn't perfect, I just wanted to post it finally.


	4. Chapter 4

Dinner with the Weasley’s was a strange affair.

Bill, though his visits were few and brief, he managed to either restore peace to the unruly family or create complete chaos, depending on how mischievous he felt.

Charlie, despite never having met him, he could feel the absence of his presence clearly from the other members seated around the table as clear as he could see the man’s empty chair.

Percy, book slotted between him and any distracting family member; a clear sign to leave him alone. He probably did more reading than eating during these meals.

Fred and George were loud and disruptive, unsurprisingly. Any reason to start a food fight and they were in. Luckily, with their new shop, they didn't come by as often as they would if they still lived with their family. Draco was torn between happiness that they showed up less and disappointment; when their pranks aren't aimed at him they were actually quite funny.

Ginny had to yell to be heard over her brothers. Painfully succeeding, as after one time of sitting next to her, Draco feared his hearing would never recover fully.

Harry, engrossed in every joke being barked at him, choking on his food every time he attempted to laugh and eat.

_What an idiot._

Hermione, usually so calm and collected, concentrated mainly on her food and made minimal chit chat. It felt like an honour to witness her accidentally snort drink up her nose after Fred and George finally managed to crack her up with one of their pranks.

And Ron. A complete mess, to be honest. Food surrounded his mouth and the table. He had no manners, talking with his mouth full, nicking the best parts of other people’s food and even, Merlin forbid, burping at the table. No matter how many times he reminded the ginger of these basic conducts, he simply kept forgetting them. It had gotten to the stage where Draco wiped Ron’s mouth for him. 

He would turn the redhead’s face towards him with a gentle steer from a hand on his jaw, and clean him up with one of his spare napkins. Spare napkins were crucial if eating with Fred and George.

The ginger always looked so surprised when he did it. Could he not tell what a messy eater he was?

Still, even after all this, he found a sense of fondness when thinking about dinner. As much as it despised him to admit it, he was enjoying his time here. The sense of family around him made him feel like he truly belonged. 

Though, it would be lovely to spend this time with his parents, the meals with them had never been this fun.

But then the thought of his parents instantly brought down his mood, bringing back all his insecurities; he still worried constantly if they were alright.

Ron picked up on his sudden spirit drop, looking over at him with concern.

“Youh omkay?” His mouth being partially filled made it difficult to understand what he was saying. And even though it was disgusting, Draco couldn't help the slight fond smile it brought to his lips.

“I’m fine, just got lost in thought for a moment,” he said, wanting to comfort the ginger’s concerns.

Ron frowned. “You were thinking about your parents again, weren’t you?” 

Even though it was phrased as a question, they both knew they knew the answer.

“I’m just very worried about them; we’re not even allowed to send owls.”

“I’ve told you they're fine. Dumbledore wouldn’t just dump them anywhere, he’d find them somewhere safe,” Ron said surely, scooping another in another mouthful of food.

“But how do you know that? You have too much faith in that crazy, old fool.”

“Maybe.” Ron shrugged, swallowing. “Still, it would be tiring to always be questioning people.”

“Welcome to the life of a Slytherin,” sighed Draco.

“Do you really think houses matter now? This should be the time when we all band together, not focus on our differences.”

“Very inspirational, Weasel, but that's a bit difficult for some of us,” Draco replied, going back to eating.

Ron gave him a pointed look but left the conversation alone, too engrossed in his food to start a proper discussion.

Even though he may disagree with Ron, he found his words and outlook comforted him nonetheless. His blind faith in Dumbledore was almost cute. If he had so much belief in daft wizard, maybe he could try to trust him a bit, at the least. Surely, he couldn't be _that_ naive, right?

_Leave it, Draco. Finish eating; Molly will get upset if you let it get cold. Not to mention her constant comments on how thin I am would only increase._

Deciding that if he wanted an internal debate with himself, it would have to wait. Right now all he had to focus on was his food and the closest thing he could call a family in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS FIC ISN'T DEAD! cute dinner idea was inspired by [Bogey's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Bogey/pseuds/Bogey) adorable idea! i left out the thanksgiving part since both me and the characters are english, so i don't think i'd do it justice <3
> 
> warning you now, things might get a bit more exciting in the next chapter...


	5. Chapter 5

“I’m afraid your parents have been taken.”

Cold panic sunk into every fraction of Draco’s body as he listened to his headmaster speak those words.

“But you promised they were safe! I only agreed to this because you promised! How did anyone manage to find them!? They were,” Draco’s voice cracked and his tears stung, painfully close to tears. “They were meant to be safe…”

Dumbledore allowed him to finish his outburst before responding. 

“I am incredibly sorry, Mr Malfoy, but every precaution was in place. Since they were taken, we can assume either someone had known about their location the whole time or they willingly gave it away.”

“No! They wouldn't have done that; they said they didn't agree with the Dark Lord anymore!” Draco yelled.

“Sadly, as we don’t know that for fact, yet, so we must wait before we take any further action-

Draco interrupted, enraged. “So you fail to protect them and now you refuse to rescue them?”

“We must wait until someone on the inside can confirm your belief.” Dumbledore replied, wisely.

Draco huffed, feeling frustrated and useless, stuck in an old house, knowing his parents weren't safe.

“I know this must be very upsetting for you, Draco, but I must ask you to not do anything irrational.”

Draco shrugged, knowing he was acting childish but unable to bring himself to care. 

“Alright, I’ve kept you long enough. I am truly sorry-

Dumbledore didn't get the chance to finish his sentence before Draco ran upstairs to his room.

Instead of curling up on his bed to cry, as he so desperately wanted to, he instead set to packing the necessities.

Midway through his packing, Ron rushed through the door, not taking care to knock.

“I heard what happened to your parents, I’m so sorry…” Ron trailed off as he saw what Draco was doing.

“Weasley,” Draco said slowly. “I appreciate the thought but you need to go.”

“Are you packing?” Ron burst out. “Why are you packing? You’re not thinking of leaving, are you?”

“Weasley, please, I need to do this.”

“Wait, wait, do what?”

“I need to find my parents, I need to save them-

“Are you _crazy_? You’re sounding like Harry! Sit down, you’re not thinking straight.”

“Weasley, I’m doing this,” Draco said, his voice set determinedly. “Even if you try to stop me, I won't give up.” 

“How are you even gonna be able to go anywhere, you haven’t got a wand!”

“No, but... I’ve got yours!” And with that, Draco made a desperate lunge for the redhead, feeling and grabbing at pockets in hopes of finding it as Ron tried to get a grasp of him.

In seconds he had been pushed onto the bed, face first, with the angry ginger keeping him down with his weight on top of him.

“What the fuck, Malfoy? You really think you’d be able to get my want and then just walk out… Oh, Malfoy, don't cry…”

Draco couldn't help the ugly sobs that forced their way out. He just felt so _helpless_. And now with his parents in danger, his frustration boiled over into painful tears.

“I don't even know how hard this must be for you,” Ron said quietly as he eased off Draco.

“No!” Draco cried, grabbing the fabric of Ron’s shirt. “Please, don't leave, please…”

“Okay,” Ron said, his face showing his surprise. “It’s okay, I’m here.”

The ginger moved so that Draco could hide his face in Ron’s lap, allowing the Gryffindor to gently run his fingers through the blonde’s hair and murmur comforting things he had heard from his mother.

After a good ten minutes, the worst of the sobs had subsided, leaving Draco sniffling and trying to make the most of having physical comfort; something he wasn't used to.

“I’m sorry you had to witness my break down, Weasley,” Draco whispered.

“S’kay, seemed like you needed it,” he spoke softly.

“I still want to go.”

Ron took a long sigh before speaking, “How about you wait ‘til we find out if they left by choice or not-

“They didn't.”

“And _then_ , if they have been kidnapped then we’ll see about going.”

Draco looked up at Ron in shock. “You would come with me?”

“Well, I can't bloody well let you do it alone, can I? I’d never forgive myself if something happened to you because I just let you go.”

Draco made sure he kept eye contact as he spoke to Ron, trying to make his sincerity clear, “Thank you.”

Ron shrugged, his hand still resting in Draco’s hair.

“What if it's too late and when we get there, they're- they’re already-

“It won't be.” The redhead spoke with so much conviction that Draco almost found himself believing it.

They sat in silence a few minutes longer before the loud voice of Molly Weasley yelled up the stairs for Ron to come back down and finish his chores.

“Ugh, duty calls,” Ron groaned.

Draco sat up and allowed the ginger to stand.

“I’ll see you later?” Draco asked, unsure of what to say.

“Yeah, definitely, Mum’s got roast chicken planned tonight so you don't wanna miss it,” Ron grinned.

“I can’t wait,” Draco murmured, not talking about the food.

“Me neither,” Ron breathed, similar thoughts flickering across his mind.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco had been lying awake in his bed for a good hour and a half before he accepted sleep just wasn't to be. He had woken up from a nightmare, not an uncommon occurrence for him but the dreams had become much more graphic and distressing since his parents had been taken.

Knowing attempting to fall asleep would be useless; Draco got out of bed and began to creep down the many creaking stairs to get to the kitchen. He felt his throat was sore and dry, potentially from screaming in his sleep, and reasoned getting some water was a good enough excuse if he was caught up out of bed. Not that he was aware of there being any curfew but he decided it was better safe than sorry.

The light pouring from under the door to the kitchen made Draco hesitate. Who else would be up at this time? It couldn't be any earlier than three in the morning.

To try and work out who it was, he put his ear to the door and listened carefully.

All he could hear was a rustling sound, no talking or footsteps of any kind. Maybe it was just the old house elf, then? He did seem to appear in the oddest of places; Draco once found him inside the grandfather clock, scrubbing at the pendulum.

Knowing it would only annoy him if he didn't find out who it was, he slowly and carefully began to turn the door handle so that he could peek in and get a look at who else was up at these hours.

Sadly, the handle hadn't been replaced in years, possibly decades, so it ruined his attempt at a incognito identity immediately as it screeched in protest at being used.

“Who's there?” A male voice called out.

Well, I suppose there's no point of trying to hide now.

Defeatedly, Draco pushed the door the rest of the way open to reveal Ron, cheeks stuffed with their latest dinners remains and blue eyes as wide as the plate he was eating off of.

“Please don't tell mum!” The ginger blurted out in a panic. “She thinks it's been Kreacher knicking all the leftovers.”

Draco couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up in his throat and burst out much louder than was probably smart, so late at night.

“Shh!” Ron snapped as he rushed over to him to shut the door. “You’ll blow my cover.”

The blonde was still cackling with laughter at the ridiculousness of the situation he had found himself in as the Gryffindor was doing this.

“Alright, it’s not that funny, you prat.” Ron muttered, making his way back over to the food and sat down with it, hunching over it protectively.

As the giggles subsided, Draco followed and sat next to him.

“Why are you even up so late?” The redhead asked.

“Nightmare,” Draco replied shortly, not wanting to elaborate.

“Fair enough. That’s why I’m awake too,” he said casually.

“Wait, you have nightmares?”

“What? No, Harry does,” Ron explained. “I feel bad for him, I do, but for once I’d like a decent night's sleep.”

“There’s plenty of bedrooms, why don't you move?”

“Eh, I couldn't leave him alone, especially after agreeing to share with him. Someone needs to be there to wake him up from them, even if the git is able to fall back asleep right away.”

Draco replied with silence, unsure of what to say to that. He strongly admired Ron’s loyalty to Harry, even if he did envy the bespeckled idiot.

“Why does your mother think it’s Kreacher eating the leftovers?” Draco asked, trying to change the subject.

The tips of Ron’s ears flushed red and he mumbled, “I might've suggested that it was him…”

Draco’s sudden bark of laughter surprised them both.

“You’re awful!” Draco snickered. “I think I like that side of you.”

This time, Ron's whole face blushed an adorable shade of red and he managed to puff out a small breath of laughter.

In the moment of silence they then shared they kept trying to discreetly glance at each other, both wishing they knew what the other was thinking.

“I should, um, probably get back to bed,” Ron said suddenly, standing up quickly.

“Oh, yes, of course,” Draco replied, disappointed, and followed the ginger’s lead by standing up too. “Don't forget to put away the leftovers.”

Their eyes caught and a warm feeling erupted throughout Draco’s body, tingling fingertips and pooling in between his legs.

In response, Draco lurched forward, as if pushed, and pressed his lips forcefully against Ron’s. It wasn't much of a kiss, considering the how they were both caught off guard, more of a surprised melding of mouths. Slowly, as they both gathered themselves, it became more soft brushing rather than aggressive mashing it had been before.

It wasn't until Draco’s throat unwillingly let out a quiet moan did he realise they had been going at it for quite a while.

Slowly and regretfully pulling away, the blonde watched Ron open his eyes and start grinning like he’d just won the Quidditch World Cup.

“Well, that was unexpected,” he smirked.

“Shut up, Weasley.”

“Why don't you make me, Malfoy?” The redhead challenged, still beaming.

“Maybe some other time, when the sun isn't about to start rising?”

“Oh, shit,” Ron then frantically started resealing and putting away his midnight snack while attempting to be as quiet as possible.

It all looked very ridiculous and Draco couldn't help but watch the display, laughing to himself.

Once Ron had finished his chaotic dance and his hands were empty, Draco walked over to him. “Night, Weaselbee.”

“Night, ferret,” Ron spoke softly, almost affectionately.

Taking another leap of faith, Draco gave Ron a chaste peck, like he was promising that this wasn't the last time.

And with that, Draco strode out the kitchen, a spring in his step and a grin on his mouth, along with the faint taste of leftover chicken.

It wasn't until he was back in his room did he realise he never did get that water.


	7. Chapter 7

Draco’s smugness of being right was dampened by the stronger feeling of worry as he was told his parents hadn't gone back to Voldemort willingly.

_I’ve been telling them that the whole time but would they listen? Nooo._

A rescue party was to be sent out, much to the rest if the Order’s dismay, but Dumbledore had soothed their concerns by telling them the Malfoy’s provided vital inside information and by keeping them safe it denied Voldemort access to their wealth and status.

Draco supposed if there was going to be a rescue mission with trained professionals, though he doubted the ability of the clumsy Auror with pink hair, he could put his on hold. He was worried, yes, but he wasn’t completely obtuse. After calming down from his earlier panic, he’d realised there would be no chance of him winning against the Death Eaters, even with Ron at his side. 

_Merlin, speaking of Ron_.

No one had been as self-sacrificing as to risk themselves for _him_ of all people. Someone who had never said a kind word to him for six years.

_He’s so selfless. Or stupid. Or both._

_Yeah, definitely both._

Speaking of the ginger, they had yet to talk about their midnight meeting, other than the silent communication they got from their eyes meeting over the dining table and flushing cheeks gave them.

He couldn't just sit around and wait for something to happen, especially when had enjoyed the kiss so much.

~~~

“Are you busy?” Draco asked from his position by the doorframe of Ron's room.

Ron’s head shot up in surprise. “Fuck, you scared me! We need to get you a bell. But no, I’m not busy.”

Not moving from his position, Draco looked Ron in the eyes, trying to communicate what the conversation was going to be about. “Is Potter here?”

“No, Hermione’s got him in the library doing homework, he’ll be gone for a while.” 

Draco took that as enough of an invitation to step inside properly and shut the door behind him.

Ron stood up at from the bed at the action, a look of understanding crossing his face.

Draco opened his mouth to speak but found he didn’t know what to say.

Ron made his way over to him, slowly as if to not cause alarm.

Draco found himself meeting him halfway.

When their lip finally met it wasn't the surprise it had been last time but it felt just as wonderful.

Soft and warm and, _oh_ , that’s what someone else’s tongue feels like.

They languidly met each others mouths, hot breath hitting even hotter cheeks, hums of pleasure and the grasping of fabric.

Draco only pulled back when he felt their hardening erections brush each other.

“I’m not ready for,” Draco started, frustrated at not knowing how to word things. “I’m not comfortable- I mean I _am_ comfortable but I don't want to _yet_ -

“That’s fine,” Ron smiled softly, still slightly breathless.

“Wait, really? But I got you all… excited.”

“ _Really_. Hey, I’m lucky to even get this much.” Ron stopped any further conversation by swooping down and recapturing Draco’s lips, which got no complaints from the blonde.

~~~

They had managed to find their way to the bed, after attempting to reach it and get comfortable without separating their lips, when the door opened and a innocent, unsuspecting Harry strolled in.

“ _What the fuck._ ”

The two shot apart when they heard the traumatised voice whisper the confused expletive.

“Uh, Harry, I thought you were studying,” Ron said quickly, trying to hide the bulge in his trousers.

“Yeah but I finished…” Harry mumbled, still completely stunned at the situation. “Do you guys need a minute or something?”

“Yeah, mate, that would be fantastic, thanks.”

Harry quickly exited the room, leaving Draco and Ron to straighten their clothes and hair and say goodbye.

“That was, er, really good,” Ron started.

“ _Really_ good.”

Ron cracked a smile. “So, maybe we could do it again sometime?”

Hope lit up in the blonde's chest. “It was only a matter of time before you fell for my irresistible beauty and charm.” Draco mock sighed fake reluctance. “If it’ll keep you quiet then, yes, I’ll give you the honour of kissing me again.”

He prided himself on only tripping over the word _kissing_ a little, considering the butterflies he had dancing in his stomach.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, Malfoy.”

“I’ll get you to admit it one day, Weasley.”

After their smiles dampened, Ron spoke again in a more serious tone.

“Guess I’ve gotta have a talk with Harry about us.”

“Oh…”

“So, I was wondering… what are we? What is this?” He asks, gesturing between himself and Draco.

“Do I have to have an answer right away?” The blonde asked, feeling just as unsure about what they were as Ron was.

“No, ‘course not, as long as you can tell me there _is_ something. I don't want this to be some kind of experiment for you.”

“It’s more than that, it’s more than just kissing.” Draco held himself back from saying more, knowing he would only start rambling about everything he wanted with the ginger.

Ron took a sigh of relief and smiled again. “Good; it’s more for me too.”

They stood there for a few moments more before a hesitant knock caused them to realised what they were doing.

“Okay, we’re done, come in,” Ron called.

A black mop of hair peeked around the door as it opened, just to make sure they were actually done, to prevent any other traumatic experiences.

“Goodbye, Ro- Weasley.” Draco nodded to him and swiftly walked past Potter and into his own room.

He had no idea how the conversation was going to go down, whether it would end positively or not.

Well, there's only so positive someone can be after finding out their best friend is making out with their old enemy.

Collapsing onto his bed, Draco raised a hand to feel his lips and smiled, remembering how Ron’s had felt on his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is dedicated to all the lovely people who have been commenting! thank you so much for all your kind words, it really helps give me the encouragement to continue ♥


	8. Chapter 8

“Sooo,” Draco drawled. “How did your little talk with Potter go?”

Draco was sprawled on his bed, looking expectantly at Ron who had _rudely_ entered without knocking and collapsed face first next to him.

“He’s pissed but he didn’t try to hex me so I _think_ it went well,” Ron’s voice was muffled by the duvet.

“What did you say to him?”

“Nosy.” Ron turned his head to face Draco and smiled deviously. “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

Draco mock-glared at him. “You know what? Never mind, I couldn’t care less.” And with that he rolled over so that his back was facing the ginger.

“ _Dracooo_ ,” Ron sing songed.

“Bugger off, you toerag.”

“Ah, we know that’s not what you really want. You can’t resist these Weasley charms.” Ron shuffled around until he was pressed up behind him. “We all know you want me.”

“Not even a Hufflepuff would want you,” Draco huffed, hiding his smile.

“That’s bull and you know it,” Ron’s breath brushed Draco’s ear, causing him to shiver. “Liars should be punished...”

Draco could barely get another word out, his mind had gone blank, Ron was so teasingly close to him, he could feel his warmth up against him.

“Punished?” Draco breathed.

“Yep…”

“How would you- AH!” Draco was cut off by Ron grabbing him round the waist and blowing a huge raspberry into his neck.

Despite all his wriggling, Draco couldn’t escape the tight grip Ron had on him.

“S-stop!” Draco managed to pant out through his giggles and flailing.

“Have you learnt your lesson?” Ron said as he rose for air.

“Y-yes! Just s-stop!”

Ron finally did as he asked, laughing at his suffering.

Draco spun to face him. “I can’t believe you!” Despite his words, the blonde was still grinning, even as he hit the ginger on the arm. “You’re a brute.”

Ron shrugged. “You like it.”

“I do not!”

Ron didn’t even deem that worthy of a response as he just shot him a pointed look.

As their giggles calmed down, they sat in relaxed silence, enjoying being close to one another.

“Not to bring the mood down, but,” Ron started. “How are you doing?”

Draco looked away as he felt his heart clench. “Fan-fucking-tastic.”

“Hey, no need to get nasty, I was just asking.”

“How do you think I’m doing!? My parents have been taken, I’m stuck here doing _nothing_ while they’re probably being tortured and I can’t do _anything_!”

Left slightly breathless after his outburst, Draco tried to keep himself from hitting something childishly.

Ron nodded slowly. “You’re right, I’m sorry.”

Taken aback by the calm response, the blonde instantly deflated, feeling all anger leave him.

“I’m just,” Draco paused when his voice cracked. “I’m so worried about them.”

Staying silent, Ron pulled Draco to his chest.

“You know I’m naff with words but I’m pretty alright at listening, if you need me.”

“I don't want to cry anymore,” Draco mumbled.

“Okay,” Ron said, indicating he understood.

Instead, they lay together in silence, until the sky had gone dark and their eyes had drifted closed.

~~~

They were woken not long after by the pinked-haired woman running into the room covered in soot and making the same amount of noise as a baby elephant.

“Draco, your parents- oh! Ron, what-”

The boys shot apart from each other, more as a natural reaction than anything else.

“My parents? Are they okay!?”

“We managed to get them here okay, along with a few other prisoners, they’re being patched up in the kitchen before-

She couldn't finish her sentence, Draco was already running past her and down to the find them.

His feet were hitting the floor quickly as he rushed to the kitchen but he could barely hear them over the his thumping heart.

Slamming the door open, his eyes scanned the people there in search for two blonde heads. They weren’t hard to spot, bruised and dusty but not obviously hurt, and he quickly hurried past the injured people and Order members to his parents, arms aching to hug them. His mother beat him to it, though, and pulled him close, his father following not long after. They stood like that for a while, taking in each other’s presence, all tenseness leaving them in the wake of relief of knowing they were all safe.

Pulling away slightly, Draco asked frantically, “Are you okay? Are you hurt? I should’ve-

“Shh, Draco, we’re fine,” his mother soothed gently.

Their appearance suggested otherwise but he didn’t push the subject, knowing they liked to keep a brave face around him.

“Have you been alright?” She asked him softly.

“I’ve been missing both of you dreadfully,” he paused, considering the idea of telling them what had been happening. “But everyone has been very nice to me.”

A small flicker of surprise overtook her expression for a moment before it smoothed back over into her usual passive look.

“Well, I’m very glad to hear that! No one should be mistreating my Dracie-wakie…” She pulled him close again and started smoothing down his hair, mumbling about how much she missed him.

“ _Mother_ ,” Draco groaned, though he was muffled by her shoulder.

“Alright, Narcissa, I think that’s enough smothering,” Lucius spoke finally. Draco inwardly frowned at how tired he sounded.

“Where will you two be staying?” Draco asked, having been freed from his mother’s grasp.

“We’ll be here until they find a safer location for us,” Lucius answered, Narcissa still dusting off nonexistent lint from his top and putting his hair in place. “The elf insisted we stay in the master bedroom, said something about there ‘finally being a true Black heir’.”

“At least you’ll be in good hands, the elf has been very accommodating. Well, to me. He doesn’t seem to like anyone else.”

Their reunion was then interrupted by the woman with pink hair, Draco vaguely remembered Ron saying her name was something like Tinks, who had begun to say something but ended up tripping over her own feet and almost crashing into them.

“Draco- oh, hello!” The woman gave his parents a long look, especially his mother. “You must be Draco’s parents, Narcissa and Lucius, right?”

“Oh,” his mother breathed, a small crease between her eyebrows. “Yes, that's us. And you?”

“Nymphadora Tonks, ‘though everyone calls me Tonks. I guess that makes you my aunt?”

Narcissa’s only reaction was a miniscule twitch of her hand.

“Yes,” she said softly, almost in wonder. “Yes, I’m your aunt. My sister- Andromeda- is she alright? I haven't seen her since…”

“She’s fine, always worried about me since I joined the Aurors but she worried before then so…”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Draco interrupted. “Aunt?”

“My mum’s your mum’s sister,” Tonks explained. “Which makes you my itty bitty cousin!”

“I didn't even know mother had another sister,” Draco said, turning to Narcissa. “You have another sister?”

“She was disowned, she married a mud- a muggleborn. Our parents didn't approve.”

Coughing loudly, as if to break the awkwardness, Tonks started to talk again. “It was great to meet you but Moody’s gonna want to see me about the raid…”

“Yes, you had better go see him,” Narcissa said, seeming deep in thought. “Could you, perhaps, say hello to your mother from me?”

“Yeah, ‘course!” Tonks grinned, turning to face her cousin. “And before I forget, Draco, Ron’s waiting for you back in your room.”

With that she hurried out, probably to the nearest Floo, completely unaware of the situation she’d thrown Draco into.

“Ron? Ronald Weasley?” Lucius frowned.

“Er,” Draco tensed up, not being able to tell what his father was thinking. “We were talking before I heard of your arrival.”

“I thought you didn't get along,” Narcissa spoke up.

“Oh, well, he was the one who encouraged me to ask Dumbledore for help. Since then we've been… talking.”

His mother gave him a strange look, while his father continued to frown.

“Have you been shown to your rooms yet? No? Kreacher!” The elf appeared in front of Draco, looking at the three in awe.

“Yes, master Draco?”

“Show my parents to where they'll be staying, they need to rest after what they've been through.”

“Of course, master Draco,” he took his parent’s hands carefully.

With a nod from his father and a smile from his mother they were disapparated away.

Sighing heavily, he knew he’d barely managed to escape without going into too much detail about his and Ron’s relationship. Deciding it was best to talk to the redhead himself about what he should do, he went to meet him in his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally another update! (i'm sorry i'm the worst) i hope you're all having a wonderful halloween <3


	9. Chapter 9

Running face first into him wasn’t the way Draco had intended of meeting up with Ron but it proved to be effective nonetheless.

“Shit, are you okay?” Ron asked, holding Draco’s arms to steady him.

“Yes, yes, I’m fine,” Draco said dismissively. “But I need to talk to you.”

Ron saw the seriousness on his face and went pale, assuming the worst.

“Are your parents okay?”

Draco sighed. “They’re fine, for the most part. But they are related to what we need to speak about.”

The blonde began to tug Ron by his sleeves to the stairs and up to his room, so they could have some privacy, shut behind the thick wooden door.

“They know something's going on between us.”

“What?” Ron squeaked. “You spent all of five minutes with them, why would they suspect anything.”

Draco scowled. “Because of your friend’s comments.”

Ron’s shoulders sagged and he let out a humourless snort. “Well, that's Tonks for you.”

“They’re going to ask me about us, I’m certain of it. And I need an answer for when they do.”

Draco sighed, looking up at Ron seriously.

“What are we? What do you want us to be?”

Ron took a moment to study his face, taking in every detail before crashing their mouths together clumsily. Despite the initial forcefulness it soon calmed into slow pecks, as they fought to catch their breath.

“Does that answer your question for you?”

Draco looked up at him slyly. “You might need to explain it a bit more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's finally over (about bloody time). This was the first fic I ever posted and I've learnt a lot from this experience. There were so many times when I wanted to delete every chapter but the first since that was my original plan. They were rushed and far from my best work and I've come to really dislike them, the only reason I didn't delete them is because of the lovely, supportive comments I received and I know how horrible it is to have a fic you like deleted. I'm still not happy with this, not even this chapter (I really just wanted this fic finished with at this point) but maybe one day I'll go through and improve it, or it'll bug me for the rest of my life. If you've stuck with this fic for this long thank you, thank you for being patient with me and if you've ever left a comment extra thank yous! That's all for now. Bye <3

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so I'm sorry if it isn't perfect. I hope you enjoyed it, though!


End file.
